Emily Smyth A Klaine Obstacle
by Gleek4123
Summary: so this is basically who I would like to play on glee if I ever got the chance and even though the chracter hates Klaine I don't. It's my OTP. This is my first fanfic so be nice and if you want me to continue posting review please :  enjoy


Chapter 1 - Let's Do This!

A High School hallway. It's been two years since I've been in one of these. Last time I was in a different hallway, with a boy on my arm. I loved him, and he loved me but when I had the chance to be on Broadway, I left. His name was Blaine Anderson, where he was I didn't know but man did I care. He was the sweetest most caring boyfriend ever. I still regret breaking up with him but Broadway was my dream. I heard he was going to some all boys school two hours from here but who really knows.

Final Period. Spanish Room 2736 Mr. Schuester...OK..so second floor. As I entered the room I noticed something, someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Ok, class we have a new student, a Miss Emily Smyth. She's from New York and please treat her with respect, Karofsky!" As everyone turned around and giggled as they looked at a clearly in-the-closet jock I took my seat. There were some papers thrown and screams and boring stares so I'm guessing a regular Spanish class.

As I went to leave I felt a hand on my waist. My first idea was to go all New York on his ass but I was surprised with who it was, it was Rachel Berry.

"So, tell me how amazing is Broadway? Why are you here? Are you here to tell me I've won a contest? Am I going to be on Broadway?"

"RACHEL! BREATHE!" she took an over the top breath and began to talk again but thankfully my quick thinking made my mouth move.

"I'm here because my dad thought I needed to take a break from Broadway and come back to my roots. So, he transferred me here and look who I found! My biggest fan!" I said excitedly although I was being sarcastic. She gasped and looked at me with those huge brown eyes.

"I'm your biggest fan? You called me your biggest fan! I think I might faint!"

"RACHEL! BREATHE!" another over the top breathe and she began again.

"So, are you going to join my glee club?, well it really isn't mine but if Mercedes found out you were here she would kill to have you. She already has Santana, Brittany and pretty soon she's gonna have Quinn too. If you join the New Directions it would boost us up! !"

"Wait, there's a glee club here? Awesome! Okay, Rachel when is it? where is it?" Rachel let out the biggest gasp of the conversation with a little shriek when I said this.

"Right Now! Come on! We're in the choir room. Man everyone is going to _love _me! I'm bringing a Broadway star to the Glee Club! Oh you are going to love it! There's me, duh, Finn, my awesome boyfriend also the quarterback, Tina, Mike, both Asian and dating, Quinn, Rory, Puck, Artie, Kurt and Blaine-"

"Wait, What?," I had to do a double take, did she just say Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson the love of my life? ",Did you just say Blaine?"

"Yes, he's-"

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?"

'

"Yes! He's-" Before I could hear Rachel's sentence I found myself darting down the hallway.

I passed the choir room on my way to...SPANISH CLASS! Now I know where I'm going! I ran and bumped violently into a tall boy with impeccable style and amazing hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." As I stood up I noticed something familiar about him. His glasz eyes, deep brown hair and his pale skin...OH MY GOD! NOT ANOTHER ONE! I could tell by the look on his face that he was going to scream. Kurt Hummel my biggest guy fan, i guess. How could there be two of my biggest fans in the same school!

"Hi! Oh my...you're...you're...you're EMILY SMYTH!"

shit.

"Shhh Kurt, Hi yes I know who you are, big fan I know. Now this is the choir room right?," he nodded crazily, eyes as wide as can be ",Ok, then I need you to do me a favour, I'm auditioning for the New Directions and I would really appreciate a not-so-big introduction. Can you do that?" As Kurt and I stood up, Kurt shaking his head crazily in aggreance, I saw him. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was gone. Blaine didn't notice me and Rachel had finally caught up and entered the choir room, boyfriend in hand. I was going to walk in there smile, sing, sit down and then just ignore Blaine. Ok, Let's do this!


End file.
